


Please, Gypsy?

by Kahtee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic!Vypsy, F/M, Fluff, Kitten fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahtee/pseuds/Kahtee
Summary: Cisco finds a kitten and wants to keep it.





	Please, Gypsy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tapdancingfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tapdancingfairy).



> So, this isn't my first fic, but this is the first time I have written for this couple. Please enjoy!  
> This fic is a gift for tumblr user tapdancingfairy, from her prompt "Cisco/Cynthia - one finding a kitten and begging the other to let them keep it" 
> 
> Part of the 2018 dcrarepairswap

"What is this?" Gypsy entered the living room, holding a bag of kitten food. "Or maybe the better question is, what is that?" Her free hand pointed to the couch where Cisco was, holding a kitten on his stomach. 

"Gypsy, Cynthia, darling, I can explain." Cisco sat up, holding his hand out in a defensive manner. 

"Then start explaining." 

"Well, I was at the store, and there was a lady with a box of kittens outside. This one was the only one left, and the lady looked sketchy. I wasn't sure what would happen to the little guy if I left him with her."

She walked closer to the couch, and picked the kitten up out of Cisco's lap. It wasn't surprising that he was the only one left. He was a orange and white tabby, but he was obviously the runt. He was tiny. His tail was much shorter than most cat tails, and his left eye bulged out a bit. "Honey, he's not exactly what you'd call a pretty cat. Besides, I thought you were a dog person." She handed the now purring kitten back to her boyfriend. 

"Well I know he isn't gonna win any shows, but he is awfully adorable. I was thinking we could call him Spot. And I do like dogs, but my first pet was a stray cat, so cats have got special place in my heart. Especially ugly one this one." 

"Makes sense. But, Spot? Cisco, he's striped, not spotted. Tiger would be a much better name. Wait! I didn't say that we could keep him!" Cisco's guilty smile said a lot. "You sneaky little..." She didn't finish that sentence. Instead she sat down next to Cisco, and started petting the kitten with one finger. 

"Please, Gypsy? He's so sweet. And I may have also gotten him a collar." As he spoke, Cisco pulled a thin black cat collar out of his pocket. Cynthia looked first at the collar, then at the kitten, then to her boyfriend. She already knew. This kitten would have to stay. But that didn't mean that Cisco had to know that. 

"Well, are we even allowed to have animals in this apartment building?"

"I asked the landlord, and as long as we don't let Spot roam the halls, he doesn't see a problem."

"What about a litter box? Neither of us are really big on cleaning," she said, gesturing to the their untidy kitchen, and even worse bookshelves. 

"They have liner that you can put on the bottom under the litter, and then all you have to do is pull the liner up to clean the box. Easy!" Cisco knew that he was wearing her down. She was running out of excuses. 

"Cisco, we're both very busy superheroes. When are we gonna have time to deal with a cat?" Cisco hadn't thought of that. He and Gypsy did spend a lot of time away from the apartment. He looked down at the kitten, willing it to find answers for him. But he was asleep, curled up into a little orange and white striped ball. 

"Well, we could, we could take him to S.T.A.R. Labs with us when we went to work." He spluttered a bit. He liked this cat a lot.

"Is that practical? I mean, he's a cat, Cisco. Cats like to push things over. And that'd be dangerous, for both the lab and the cat," Gypsy countered. In her mind, she was already working up an idea, but Cisco would come up with a better one. She looked at him when he didn't answer immediately. She recognized the expression. He was plotting. Normally, he spoke his ideas out loud. But now he was silent. She wondered if maybe that was because he didn't want to sound silly with ideas. 

"Well, we can figure it out tomorrow," he said finally. "But for now, let's just cuddle with Spot."

"We're not calling him Spot."


End file.
